


In front of the coffee machine...

by Daninturhat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Office, Castiel is a Novak, Coffee, Cute Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daninturhat/pseuds/Daninturhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts at his new job and his boss has the most stunning blue eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In front of the coffee machine...

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I wrote so please leave comments and if I have any grammar mistakes I give you the permission to be the grammar police X3. Thanks for reading!  
> (EDITED 11/7/16)

The Friday morning was a little colder than normal at this time of the spring, Dean noticed when he woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. It was only 5:30am and even the sun hadn’t risen yet. Dean looked out of the little window in his small apartment and he deduced that the day would get warmer later on because he saw that the sky was completely free of clouds. This day was important to Dean, because Sam (Dean’s little brother) who worked as a job agent, had he sent Dean a message last night that said he’d found a quite well paying job for him. Dean has always had difficulties at getting any good jobs because let's face it you can’t get very far with only primary school education backing you up. For some time he was able to work at his uncle’s garage but about a month ago it had went bankrupt. This job that Sam was able to get him was a hell of a lot more than fixing cheap cars that he'd been doing 'till now. That’s 'cause Dean was from this point forward a personal assistant to some Mr. Novak, whom he had never met before. The company, where Mr. Novak works at, is very famous and huge so Dean was amazed when Sam told him about the job he got for him. What little Dean had understood about his job description was that he was supposed to keep up with Mr. Novak’s personal calendar and his meetings as well as run errands for him. ‘Doesn’t sound like it’s gonna be that hard’ Dean thought while he ate breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 It was almost 7am when Dean got to the address Sam had given him earlier and Dean was astonished. Dean knew that it was a big company but he wasn’t prepared for this. The building Dean was standing in front of was at least 40 stories tall and extremely fancy looking. Dean walked up to the doors of the building and the doorman let him inside. Dean walked up to the reception hall and towards the woman behind the counter. The woman was on the phone at the moment so Dean waited a minute leaning against the counter. When the woman ended the call she politely asked how she could be of service.

“I’m Mr. Novak’s new P.A.” Dean told her.

“The elevator on the left floor 38, Mr. Novak’s room is the second one on the right.” Dean turned his head to the left and noticed the really shiny elevator doors. He thanked the reception assistants whose name, Dean read from her nameplate, was Charlie and went to the elevators. Before he could press any buttons he jumped because the doors opened automatically.

“Wow” Dean mumbled to himself as he stepped into the elevator. Dean pressed the 38th button in the wall of the elevator and the doors closed and it started to climb upwards.

 

* * *

 

After a moment there was a small ding that signalled the arrival of the elevator and then the doors opened and Dean stepped out. He walked along the corridor and knocked on the door that said ‘Head of Department - Castiel Novak’. Almost immediately the door opened and behind it was a man bit taller than Dean who had raven black hair and the brightest blue eyes that Dean had ever seen. The man was dressed in a stylish, dark blue, clean cut suit.

“Hey” Dean said after a few minutes, a bit embarrassed because they had been standing at the door staring at each other for quite a long time, which is totally understandable in Dean’s opinion. Dean in fact almost drowned into the man’s bluest blue eyes and he’s otherwise stunning face.

“Hi” the man answered after another moment and stepped a bit to the side letting Dean inside his room. When Dean walked inside he wasn’t sure what he was expecting of the room but what he saw right now before his eyes certainly wasn’t it. The whole room was full of all kinds of papers and books on every available surface and even some on the floor.

“I am deeply sorry about this mess but I’m at the last stretch of what has been a quite difficult case and I have not been able to clean up in a while” said the man Dean just realised must be Mr. Novak himself. ‘Who else could it be?’ Dean's mind told him. “I am Castiel Novak and delighted that you were able to be here” Mr. Novak said and stretched his hand towards Dean.

“Dean Winchester, nice to meet ya Mr. Novak” he shaked mr. Novak’s hand.

“No need for such formalities Castiel is just fine” Castiel answered and they looked each other in the eyes again for a few minutes until Dean realised he was still holding onto Castiel’s hand. He let go letting his hand drop back next to his side and blushed a little against his will then turned his gaze back to the mess that had taken control of the room. Dean sorted out his throat and asked: “So… What ya want me to do first?”.

“Firstly you could settle down, there is your desk, then if you could check what I have planned for today.” Castiel instructed in his very deep voice. Dean turned to take a glimpse of Castiel and then nodded and moved to his new desk. Castiel stood still for a moment and then he too moved to his own desk.

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes Castiel asked Dean to tell him when he’s ready with his planner so he can show Dean around, like where the staff lounge and the coffee machine is. Dean nodded again and when Castiel turned back to his papers he sighed. He hadn’t ever in his life met someone so handsome and polite. Dean wasn’t expecting treatment this friendly, like when Castiel said that he could show him around. He thought that all the big bosses would be very snobby and that they'd treat their P.As' as if they were personal slaves (that's probably 'cause Dean watched waaay too much TV...). Dean smiled to himself ‘Hair like the darkest of nights and eyes like they had sucked all the blue from the deepest oceans to the cloudless skies’ Dean shook his head trying to get rid of these kinds of thoughts. ‘When did I became a poet’ he pondered, as if trying to change the subject in his own head, but even that couldn’t get his thoughts away from his new boss. He only succeeded to get himself a headache. Dean decided to just try and continue working on on internalizing the planner and he hoped that the promise of possible coffee could take his thoughts away from Castiel.

 

* * *

 

In about a half an hour later Dean had been able to internalize Castiel’s planner so accurately that even he himself was surprised. Dean was ready so he lifted his head to look at Castiel and noticed that the man was already looking at him. When their eyes met Castiel smiled at him and Dean was certain his heart stopped for a moment. Dean was hundred percent sure that Castiel had noticed that Dean blushed because his smiled got just a little bit wider. Dean got up from his chair and coughed to cover his blushing. Castiel too got up from his chair and he walked to the door beckoning Dean to follow him.

They walked by the lounge Castiel pointing to different places where Dean can find certain people and stuff but Dean wasn't able to concentrate at all. As they walked Dean examined Castiel’s profile with his gaze and tried to categorise every little feature. Dean wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at Castiel until he noticed him staring back at him. Castiel had stopped talking when he’d noticed Dean staring at him and now they were just staring at each other's eyes in front of the coffee machine. Dean felt like time had froze. Castiel’s gaze had so powerful gravitation that Dean felt himself take a step towards him. At the same time Castiel too took a step towards Dean so they ended up almost chest to chest. Dean started to panic a little inside his head when he realised that they were only mere inches away from each other and that if either of them moved even just a little bit forward something that couldn’t possibly be able to happen in just a bit less than an hour would happen. ‘I don’t even know Castiel at all!! I met him for the first time about an hour ago, how can I have formed a crush this large for him already?!?’ Dean panic in his head. Some teeny tiny part in Dean’s brain was shouting for him to move the few inches forward and the longer he stared into Castiel’s eyes the more the tiny part grew. It grew bigger and bigger until there was almost nothing else left in his mind. And just as Dean was thinking ‘Hell with the consequences!’, Castiel had already took the leap for him. It took Dean about a one whole second to be surprised before he answer the kiss with all his might.

The whole world disappeared around them. They didn’t even notice when some other employee came to get himself some coffee and turned around completely as soon as he saw them. When they finally released each other and came back to planet earth Dean’s brain slowly started to work again. ‘There goes this job’ Dean panicked mentally. He just started today and now he had already gone and got a huge crush on his new boss in an hour on the job, which Dean thought wasn’t even possible, and they even kissed in front of a freaking coffee machine! ‘Who even does that?!? I’m so gonna be fired for this!!’.

Castiel noticed Dean’s inner meltdown so he decided to say with a little smile on his face: “What if we check out for today and forget about the coffee machine and instead go to a real coffee place? Because I happen to know a very lovely place that's just a few blocks away...”. Dean had started to come down from his panic at the first words that had left from Castiel’s mouth because his voice was very calm, so he sighed in relief. Castiel said that they’ll check out for today, which would mean that they’ll check back in tomorrow, which in turn means he wasn't fired! Yay!

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Cas” Dean answer smiling widely because he didn't just lose his new job, but mostly he was happy because fate was on his side this time and Dean was now going to probably the best coffee date he has ever been and ever will be.

 

The end.

 


End file.
